Talk:Takashi Ishigawa
I sorta like this guy I sorta like this character Blackemo1 17:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :) ! --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 18:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Images are from Samurai Deeper Kyo, correct? Not saying that's bad: just wondering. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 19:01, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Yup, they are. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 19:29, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Collab? Takashi and Hotaru were both corp commanders at the same time, so would you be interested in drawing parallels between the two? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Sure. I've actually been wanting to expand on his time as a corps commander. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 23:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::A good place for Hotaru and the patrol corps to slip in for his Onmitsukido portion would be that mission where Takashi had to locate and eliminate the two vaguely described spiritual beings. She could have already arrived there, examining the remains, which would force Takashi to either follow his orders or let her be. Hotaru and members of her corps could be there as an advance party to secure the area to prevent the targets from being too evasive to handle in an efficient manner. She could come in later in that inboyuigon crisis you got there, unless it takes place sometime after Urahara's conviction for alleged vizard experiments. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::First meeting with the spiritual individuals sounds alright. The Inboyuigon conflict is about 30 years before Urahara's conviction, so he's still with the Detention Unit. I'm still writing up the Inboyuigon, though. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 01:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Seems you finished with the Inboyuigon stuff. Is this true, or do you mean to expand on it more? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:07, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Uh, I'm actually still in it, but for the most part, it is all done. In fact, Takashi's story only has one history section left, dealing with joining the Ring of Two. If you're referring to getting to collab, then yeah. I'm all ready fer it... finally. Was there any part in particular you saw an opening? --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 01:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. Anyways, the "Entering the Realms" part with the Patrol Corps is perfect, since Hotaru headed the Patrol Corps. She and the P.Corps can provide cover as the 10th Division moved through the astral plane that bridged Soul Society and Kongoukai. To bring a sense of devastating power to those demonic entities you vaguely mentioned, most of the P.Corps fighting would have been wiped out, though unable to retreat back to Soul Society because of the sheer numbers (and the fact that Takashi avoided as many as he could). So, they follow the 10th Division into the confrontation with the cultists. ::As for a more personal involvement, Hotaru could help Takashi break into the Tower of Divination, since a hectic battlefield can make it difficult to cast spells, though she can't really help in the fight against Yamato since she would most likely be dropped by the reiatsu being released by both Takashi and Yamato. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds all good to me. So do we just edit the content in now? --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I suppose. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 21:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Stepping back to look, this isn't much of a collab... >.> --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking - it feels more like a small cameo. You wanna just create something new? --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 01:04, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah. I got a couple characters with backgrounds that are really empty, at the moment, such as this guy, this guy, and this gal. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC)